Arms
by MidnightRoulette
Summary: Kyle's new at being a Green Lantern and finds out that it's a bit more difficult than he expected. Luckily, he has Donna there to help him out. Kyle Rayner/Donna Troy.


Author's Note: Just a quick fic I wrote for the fabulous Nikkibird. She requested some Kyle/Donna and I was _more_ than happy to oblige.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

* * *

Arms

* * *

_you put your arms around me and i'm home_

* * *

If Kyle could count the number of times his face hit the dirt that night, he'd have done a lot better in algebra one in high school. And hell, if he'd gotten paid a dollar for every time he'd gotten his face punched in, he'd have made millions that night.

_Be a Green Lantern_, they said, _it'll be fun_, they said.

"Yeah right," Kyle groaned as he landed on the top of his apartmentbuilding. Frankly, he didn't even care if anyone saw him landing on the roof of his building, dressed as Green Lantern. Because right now the only thing he wanted to do was ice the crap out of his entire body, maybe take a nice warm bath and then flop into bed.

When he had sworn the oath to the Green Lantern corp, Kyle had expected it to be difficult. If being a superhero were easy, then everyone would be doing it. But he hadn't expected to take this much of a beating his first couple of days on the job. His everything was sore, and Kyle—despite being an artist who liked to hole up in his room and draw all day— was in fairly decent shape.

Still, that obviously didn't help him much, as he'd been getting his ass handed to him nine times out of ten.

He shook his head at the memory of being thrown into those steel cables earlier that night, and shuddered. It seemed that when it came to Man vs. Steel, steel always won, especially when Kyle was top stupid, or too slow to put up a construct shield.

He was going to have to work on that, he decided as he ripped off his mask and pushed open the front door to his apartment. The smell of—was that rosemary and chicken?—hit him immediately and he furrowed his eyebrows before remembering that he'd told Donna to wait for him at the apartment before he'd suited up and ran off to fight the bad guys.

"I'm back," he called, tiredly slumping down onto the couch. He knew she should get up and greet Donna, give her a kiss and thank her for making dinner, but he simply couldn't find the energy.

He heard her footsteps wander out of the kitchen and into his little living room. He could feel her presence standing at the foot of the couch, staring at him.

"How did it go—_oh_," Donna broke off and Kyle opened his eyes long enough to see the worried expression on her face. Donna had the sort of face that was so open, and caring, and Kyle could tell that she was really worried.

"I didn't think it would be easy," Kyle groaned, sitting up slightly, "but I didn't think I'd get beaten up _this_ much."

Donna chuckled, though the worried expression didn't disappear from her face. "You just have to get used to it. I mean, you can't expect to be amazing at saving the day right off the bat."

"I guess," Kyle grunted. Logically, he knew Donna was right. He just didn't want to admit that he was way in over his head.

"Can I get you anything? Ice, maybe?" Donna asked softly.

"No," he said, and held out his hand to her. "Just come here."

Donna smiled—that pretty smile that Kyle loved to look at— and made her way over to sit on the couch next to him. She kept a distance and Kyle knew that she didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was.

"I don't want to hur—"

"I don't care," Kyle interrupted, reaching out to pull her to him. Yeah he was sore, and yeah he was tired, but Donna never failed to make him feel better.

He heard Donna sigh as she gently put her head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Maybe you should take tomorrow off," she said quietly.

"I don't think heroes are supposed to get days off," Kyle responded.

"No, but Kyle Rayner does," she said, squeezing his bicep gently. "Besides, I'd be _more_ than happy to help you take care of those injuries on that day off," she purred, a hint of seductiveness in her tone.

Now t_hat_ got Kyle's attention.

"Maybe just _one_ day off. . ."


End file.
